Take a Walk on the Mild Side
by lightningstrxu
Summary: Miltia asks Jaune to help her bake a cake. A fluff piece based off of Mallobaude's Take a Walk on the Wild Side.
1. A Taste So Sweet

**Take a Walk on the Mild Side**

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Jaune was humming a tune to himself as he checked over the supplies in the club's kitchen.

"Morning Jaune." A voice called off to the side. Jaune saw Miltia standing in the doorway carrying a plastic bag.

"Oh hey Mil, you're up early." Jaune smiled at her.

"Yeah." Mil nodded as she walked into the kitchen setting her bag on a nearby counter. "I kind of need your help with something."

"Oh?" Jaune cocked his head to the side intrigued. "What did you need?"

Miltia rummaged through her bag and placed a box of cake and icing mix as well a few other baking supplies.

"I had some of the boys pick up baking supplies." Mil smiled bowing slightly looking up at Jaune putting on her best cute face. "You said if we got cake mix we could bake a cake, so can we?"

Jaune looked at her and sighed.

"I guess I can't say no to that face." Jaune pointed to a nearby drawer. "Baking pans are on the bottom shelf in that drawer, and I'll grab the mixing supplies."

"Okay." Miltia twirled on her feet and walked over to the drawer and bent down and started looking through it. "What am I looking for exactly?"

Jaune grabbed the mixing whisk and measuring cup. He turned when he heard Miltia call.

"A baking pan it…" Jaune stopped as his eyes fell on Miltia's butt wiggling as she was bent over searching for the needed supplies. Jaune swallowed nervously; did she have to wear such tight pants?

"Jaune?" Mil looked over her shoulder just as Jaune turned his head away. She smirked when she saw him look away, a little flattered and glad to see that the aspiring huntsman was still ruled by hormones like any other young man. "Is something wrong you look red?"

"Nothing's wrong." Jaune stammered out. "A baking pan maybe about a foot long and a few inches deep."

"Okay." She went back to searching for the baking pan. She thought about wiggling her butt a little more to mess with Jaune, but that would have been obvious, and more like something Melanie would do.

"Is this it?" Miltia held up a small metal pan.

"Yes that's it, bring it over here." Jaune motioned to the space he had cleared on the counter.

Miltia stood and set the pan down on the counter.

"So what first?"

"We'll start measuring out the ingredients." Jaune set out a few bowls and cups.

"Okay." Miltia walked over and glanced at the back of the box reading the instructions. She picked up a small baggie of mix and tore it open she poured it into a nearby bowl. Picking up a spoon she began spooning the mix into a mixing cup.

"Uh, Mil that's a lot more than you need." Jaune said glancing over. His ingredients were already perfectly divided and separated.

"What do you mean?" Mil looked at the box of instructions again. "It says four spoonful's of the mix."

"Four teaspoons, you're using a tablespoon, the cake will come out a brick if we use that much." Jaune fished through a drawer and pulled out the correct spoon and handed it to her."

"Oh sorry." Miltia said with a sigh as she took the spoon and redistributed the correct amount. She went through the instructions again and much more carefully this time. After a few minutes, she had her ingredients properly separated and distributed. "Now what?"

"Well, now we combine and mix them." Jaune said bringing his half of the ingredients over. Jaune took his time combining the ingredients while Miltia watched. "Alright, can you mix the ingredients while I prepare the oven?"

"Of course." Miltia went over to the bowl and grabbed the mixing whisk and started stirring while humming happily. Despite having no idea what she was doing this was rather fun.

:"You'll be mixing for hours if you keep doing it like that." Jaune walked up behind her wrapping his arms around hers. "Try it like this." He guided her hands showing the correct motions to make.

Miltia beamed as she leaned back against Jaune. Cooking was enjoyable indeed.

"Do you think you can show me one more time?" Miltia asked feigning ignorance.

"Sure." Jaune nodded as he showed her the motion again.

Miltia bit her lip trying to keep her heartbeat under control; she could feel his breath on her neck. Thankfully or perhaps regretfully he backed away from her as he went back to check the oven.

"That should be enough mixing." Jaune instructed. "Now pour it slowly into the pan."

"Alright." Miltia leaned over the pan and poured the batter into the pan, taking care not to spill it. She licked her lips, it was just batter, but it already smelled appetizing. "So now what?"

"Well, now you bake it." Jaune walked over and took the pan from her and placed it in the oven.

"So how long do we have to wait till it's done?" Miltia asked peering at the oven expectantly.

"About three hours."

"Oh…" Miltia looked down at the ground. "It takes that long?" Miltia pouted. "I thought it was an instant mix."

"It was if we wanted to make a cake from scratch that would be an all-day affair." Jaune said as he cleaned up some of the supplies. "Not that I'd be opposed to spending all day with you."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind that either." Miltia smiled, and ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe it wouldn't have to be baking a cake either."

"Oh, what would you want to make?" Jaune asked not taking the hint.

"Oh um cookies I guess." Mil sighed maybe she should try a more obvious tactic. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I have to clean up the kitchen still and run through the supplies to make sure we have enough for tonight."

"Oh, I see…" She glanced around the room. "Do you mind if I keep you company?"

"If you want to." Jaune shrugged. "I'm sure you have better things to do with your day."

"Nope, not really." Miltia shook her head.

"Okay then." Jaune went over to a nearby supply closet, and searching through it. He bent down to look through something on the bottom shelf.

Miltia took a moment to glance at his butt which was looking quite nice in his jeans. Turnabout is fair play after all.

"So why did you want to make a cake?" Jaune asked as he stood up, snapping Miltia out of her musings.

"Oh um." Mil looked around nervously. She totally hadn't been staring. "Tomorrow it Melanie's birthday, and I wanted to make a cake for her."

"Oh well, that nice of you…Wait?" Jaune paused a moment as Miltia's words finally registered. "Wouldn't that mean it's your birthday too?"

"Hmm, nope mines the day after." Miltia giggled when she saw the look of confusion on Jaune's face. "Mel was born tomorrow at two minutes before midnight. I was born two minutes after midnight. So my birthday is the next day."

"Oh well, I better get her something." Jaune pondered a moment. "I have to get you something too. Is there anything you want from me?"

Miltia had to keep her imagination from going wild. Jaune did not realize just how loaded that question was.

"You don't have to get me anything, but maybe a nice steak dinner; it's my favorite meal."

"Oh so do you want me to take you out for dinner then?"

Miltia could feel her cheeks heating up; he wanted to take her on a date. No, she wanted something much more personal.

"While that sounds great, and maybe we could do it some other time." Miltia shuffled her feet feeling awkward that she could be so nervous. "I'd rather you cook me one if you can, it's a little more…personal don't you think. Besides I love your cooking."

"Oh thank you." Jaune blushed at the compliment. "I love cooking for you. I'll see what I can do to make you the best birthday dinner ever."

Miltia couldn't help but beam; seeing the look of happiness on his face. It had nothing to do with him cooking her favorite meal for here; nope not at all.

They chatted a little longer while Jaune finished up his chores for the day, Miltia helping him where she could. She never realized how much Jaune did to keep the club and kitchen running. She would need to have a chat with Hei about giving him a raise if possible.

A buzzer sounded, and Jaune ran over to the oven. Pulling on an oven mitt, he removed the cake pan from the oven and placed it on the counter to cool.

"Well, the cake is done." Jaune said as he hung the gloves back up by the oven. "Once it cools we can add the icing."

"That's my favorite part." Miltia eyed the tubes of frosting the men had picked up and licked her lips, chocolate was something of a weakness.

When the cake had sufficiently cooled, Jaune grabbed one of the tubes of frosting.

"Need a hand with that?" Miltia asked hopefully.

"No way." Jaune shook his head. "If I hand this to you, you'll eat it all, and there won't be any left for the cake."

"Hey!" Miltia pouted. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Jaune shook his head and held up his arms defensively.

"No, you're beautiful." Jaune stammered out not noticing the way Miltia's eyes widened or the slight smile that formed on her face. "I just know how much you like chocolate, and I want to make sure Mel gets some too."

"Fine." Miltia huffed crossing her arms over her chest. She'd just have to wait to have a taste later when he went to bed.

Miltia wandered over to Jaune and looked over his shoulder as she watched him spread the icing over the cake, her mouthwatering as the scent of chocolate reached her nose.

Jaune finished up there and stood up and looked at her.

"There's about a spoonful left." Jaune said as he held up the nearly empty tube of frosting. "Well, this was always my favorite part."

Miltia watched in horror as Jaune brought the tube to his lips and devoured the last of the chocolaty goodness that lay within.

"Why didn't you let me have it?" Miltia asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, I did all the work applying it." Jaune smirked. "That and your face was priceless."

"I'm still having a taste of that icing Jaune." Miltia's eyes narrowed as she walked closer to him.

"How? I already…" Jaune was cut off as Miltia grabbed onto his shoulders and pressed her lips to his.

Jaune froze the tube of frosting falling from his hands. A girl was kissing him; Miltia was kissing him, and was that her tongue?

Jaune felt weak at the knees as the initial moment of shock passed, and he could feel the older girl's lips against his; her eyes shut with a blissful look on her face. Slowly his eyes closed and he pushed back into her his arms wrapping around her waist.

After a few more moments they parted due to the damnable process known as breathing.

Jaune looked down at Miltia. A wide grin graced her features.

"That was delicious chocolate." Miltia giggled.

"Yeah…it was." Jaune said slowly, his brain still trying to catch up to the current situation.

"So was that your first kiss?"

Jaune slowly nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you gave me your first kiss." Miltia smiled as she brought her hand up to his cheek. "I couldn't have asked for a better birthday present."

"Uh huh." Jaune nodded again, His mind still foggy.

"Well, I think I'm going to go take a shower." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for helping me with the cake, and I like my steak medium rare."

Miltia smiled before sauntering out of the kitchen humming happily, putting a little extra wiggle in her hips.

Jaune stood there and watched her go, after several minutes he finally snapped out of his stupor. He brought his hand up to his lips and smiled.

He may not be at Beacon, but maybe his stay here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

A little extra story based off of Maullobaude's "Take a Walk on the Wild Side."

One more chapter for Melanie next. As always read and review and go read Wild Side.


	2. Unintended Consequences

**Take a Walk on the Mild Side**

Unintended Consequences

By Lightningstrxu

Spoilers for Chapter 24 of Wild Side

* * *

"Mel." Her sister's voice echoed in the distance almost muffled in her sleepy daze. But the elder Malachite ignored it; it was the weekend why would she need to be awake. Snuggling back into her pillow she drifted off back to dreamland.

"MEL!" Miltia shouted much more loudly than before, Melanie's eyes snapped open. Jolted awake by her sisters shout as well as the feeling of Militia's annoyance cloying at the back of her mind.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MIL?" Melanie cursed as she sat up in bed glaring at her twin.

"You have a visitor." Miltia said with barely stifled giggles.

"What?" Mel scrunched her face up in confusion, as her sister stepped aside. Standing behind her was Jaune's stupid little friend Ruby Rose.

"Hi!" Ruby smiled sheepishly and waved.

"The hell do you want so early?" Mel stretched and yawned.

"It's almost two in the afternoon." Ruby checked her scroll to confirm the time.

"The hell do you want so early?" Mel repeated.

"I just wanted to talk with you." Ruby fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "Alone." She added turning to Mil.

"Oh, um…are you sure you want to do that Ruby?" Miltia asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded.

"Okay then." Miltia shrugged. "I'll be back in a bit." Miltia gave one last concerned look to Ruby and gave a silent glare to Melanie before leaving.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yes."

"Well start talking then!" Mel griped, despite what Ruby had said it was much too early for this.

"Right!" Ruby took in a deep breath. "Melanie you're going to be hanging out with me today."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Isn't that what couples do?" Ruby crossed her arms over her chest.

"The fuck you just say?" Melanie was pretty sure that she was hearing things.

"Hanging out, going on dates. That's what couples do right." Ruby fidgeted a little more, unsure what to do with her hands. "You kissed me last week at the dance, and I've been thinking about it and while I'm not even a hundred percent sure that I…well like girls that way I figured I should at least give it a shot."

Melanie stared slack-jawed at the younger girl, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

"You want to date me?" Mel repeated each word slowly and carefully trying to process them. Ruby nodded silently in response causing Mel to burst out laughing. "You're fucking serious. Kid, I kissed you to mess with your cunt of a sister."

"I see…" Ruby whispered her eyes narrowing. "You're still going out with me today."

"Oh really?" Mel placed her hands on her hips. "You think you can make me."

"I think I can actually."

"Prove it!"

Ruby pulled her hood down and opened her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yang." Ruby sniffled a tear forming in her eye. "I went over to confront Melanie about what she did…and she…and she touched me inappropriately again." She finished her act with a sob.

"Bullshit!" Mel scoffed. "Your sister knows you can take me in a fight any day."

"True." Ruby smiled slyly. "But who is she going to believe. Me or You."

Melanie crossed her arms over her chest her eyes closed in frustration. As much as she hated to admit it, Ruby was right and while she didn't particularly care what ruby did; she had in her act of revenge made it much harder for Miltia and her boy toy. The last thing she wanted was to make Miltia even more upset with her.

"Fine." Melanie relented before standing up. "Let me get a shower real quick."

"That works for…" Ruby's words died in her throat as the older girl unceremoniously pulled her nightshirt over her head and tossed it to the floor and sauntering to the bathroom. She rather enjoyed the sight of Ruby turning as red as her namesake. The little huntress may have had her in a bind, but she wouldn't cave so easily.

"You won't have to wait long unless you want to join me."

"THAT'S OKAY!" Ruby screamed nervously. Mel just shrugged and went into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Melanie came out dressed in a simple white tank top and black Yoga pants.

"Alright then." Mel sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Okay." Ruby's eyes seemed to brighten. "First things first." Ruby fished through her pockets and pulled out a small baggie and held it out to the older girl. "I'm told it's customary to give a girl flowers on a date."

"This is just a bag of rose petals." Mel deadpanned as she looked through the bag.

"Yeah, I made them myself." Ruby reached out and grabbed Melanie by the hand. "Now let's go!" She shouted before dragging Melanie out the door.

 _#####_

Ruby glanced up at Melanie as they walked side by side. Her mind was racing; she had spent the week mulling over how she felt. But Melanie _had_ kissed her. Full on making out with her according to all those who saw it happened. She had been sloshed when it happened, so her memories of the event were hazy, but she did remember it feeling rather nice.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Mel asked disinterestedly as she pulled out her scroll and sending a quick text to Miltia explaining where she was.

"I don't know." Ruby replied hesitantly. "I've never been on a date before."

"Ugh!" Melanie very audibly voiced her displeasure.

"Well, what do you like to do? We can go do that." Ruby looked up at her hopefully.

"Well, I like shopping, drinking, and clubbing. Guess what I can't do while here at Beacon?" Mel replied in an exasperated tone.

"Oh…" Ruby looked down dejectedly. "Well we could go play video games, or maybe you can help me test out Crescent Rose. Those are fun activities."

"Not to me." Mel shrugged. "Unless you have a flask of booze hidden somewhere in that dress."

"No that would be my uncle, Qrow." Ruby shook her head. "He always has some kind of alcohol on him."

"Well he sounds fucking awesome, maybe I should date him." Mel said with a smirk.

"What!?" Ruby said aghast. "That's just gross."

"Well, you're not giving me a lot of options."

"FINE!" Ruby snapped. "How about we go train, I like training you like training let's have a spar."

"So after beating the crap out of each other can I have my free time back?"

"Yes." Ruby sighed. This was not going as well as she planned. Not that she had a plan. Making their way to one of Beacon's many sparing rooms "Well here we are."

"Good." Mel said indifferently and took up a stance. "Let's get this over with."

"Right then." Ruby said confidently as she unfurled Crescent Rose.

"What do you think you're doing?" Melanie pointed at Ruby. "Get rid of that!"

"What?!" Ruby glanced at her scythe worriedly. "Why? I thought we were going to spar?"

"We are? But I didn't bring my boots, besides we all know you can kick my ass; so how about you give your date an advantage?"

"Well, I mean…" Ruby glanced at her special baby once more before putting it away. "Fine." Ruby hesitantly took up a stance. In an instant, Ruby fell flat on her back as a sharp kick from Mel collided with her chest.

"Wow, you suck!" Mel said with an amused grin on her face.

"I'm not very good without my baby." Ruby staggered to her feet. "Never was…"

"Really?" Mel scoffed incredulously. "With your cunt of a sister I figured you would be amazing at it."

"Don't call her that!" Ruby fumed.

"Cunt!" Mel repeated her insult. "Well come on little huntress." Mel's eyes narrowed as she beckoned Ruby with her hand. "Come and stop me."

"Grrr." Ruby grit her teeth as she charged the older girl, and throwing a weak and easily evaded punch as Mel just danced aside.

"Aww come on, you can do better than this." Mel taunted. "You're the mighty huntress aren't you? Do something."

"Fine." Ruby vanished in a cloud of petals and charged Melanie at top speed, only to have the older girl catch both her wrists stopping her high-speed assault. "How?"

"You're fast kid, but predictable." Mel grinned as she leered at her caught prey. "What are you going to do now? You're trapped."

"Let go!" Ruby struggled in her grip.

"Make me!" Mel chuckled, perhaps this day would be amusing after all. That was when She felt the soft caress of Ruby's lips against her own. Mel was no stranger to kissing, and this was far from the best kiss she had ever had. This was downright innocent, but she had never expected such an aggressive act from the young huntress. Her grip slackened, and Ruby bounded back.

"Ha revenge!" Ruby gloated. "Now we're even." Ruby proclaimed confidently. However, her newfound confidence faded upon seeing the predatory look on Melanie's face.

"I hope you realize what you just did." Mel smirked in an almost evil manner. "Maybe this day will be more fun than I thought." Mel winked at Ruby before starting to saunter towards her slowly.

"Eeep." Ruby bit her lip. Unsure about what she had just unleashed.

 _#####_

Ruby staggered back into her dorm after a long day of sparing her hood up and cloak drawn tightly around her. Melanie was a very _thorough_ teacher when it came to hand to hand combat, among other things. Yang stood there arms crossed and foot tapping. While Weiss worked on some homework and Blake read one of her many books.

"Where have you been?" Yang asked sternly. "You haven't answered a single text."

"What?" Ruby asked a little scared and pulled out her scroll. "Oh geez, I'm sorry Yang. I was busy."

"With what?" Yang leaned forward slightly eyeing Ruby suspiciously.

"I was sparring." Ruby replied looking down sinking into her hood. "You said I should get better at hand to hand right?"

"Then why didn't you ask me?" Yang inquired genuinely mystified. Who better to teach Ruby than her own sister?

"You also said I should make more friends than you." Ruby replied dismissively. "Now I'd like to get ready for bed, excuse me." Ruby made to brush past Yang, but the blonde grabbed hold of her cloak and yanked roughly pulling her back and causing her hood to fall.

"Ruby I know when you're lying…." Yang's words fell silent at the sight of a rather large bruise on Ruby's neck. "Ruby…"

"I got hit sparing!" Ruby waved her hands in front of her. "Melanie just kicks harder than I thought she would." Ruby clamped her hands over her mouth. She had just said the M word.

"Melanie?!" Yang snapped her eyes turning red. Weiss and Blake remained silent, but they were now fully enraptured by the scene unfolding before them. "I'm not stupid Ruby." Yang pointed at Ruby's neck. "She forced herself on you again didn't she." Yang let out a sound somewhere between a scream and a growl. "I'm going to kill her!" Yang turned to march to the door, ready to snap a certain black haired girl in half.

"I let her bite me, Yang!" Ruby screamed before her whole face turned red.

"WHAT!?" Weiss shrieked in shock, while Blake quietly snickered in amusement.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked confused, her eyes flickering back and forth between red and purple, unsure whether to be angry or not.

"I… let her." Ruby said shakily. Yang could blow at any moment. "But it really helped me focus on combat training, besides you should see what I did to her neck…"

Yang's right eye twitched, as one eye changed to lilac as one eye stayed bright red. She was now stuck in a perpetual state of anger and confusion.

"Wrong thing to say I guess." Ruby giggled nervously. "Well, I'm going to take a shower…a long one…bye." Ruby vanished into the bathroom with a cloud of petals.

The room was dead silent for who knows how long.

"They grow up so fast." Blake said with barely restrained laughter.

"SHUT UP BLAKE!"

* * *

What's this? Another Mild side, well as mild as someone like Melanie can be. I've had the pleasure of knowing about the Melanie/ Ruby kiss for a while, hell I helped form the idea somewhat. I've even affectionately dubbed the ship Speed Skater. A moment to remind people that these little moments are in no way remotely canon to the story of Wild Side, and just some harmless fun as well a tribute to a fellow author. Check out Take a Walk on the Wild Side by Mallobaude if you have no idea what these little bits were about. Also if you want to see more from both myself and Mallobaude check out "The Legacy of Bleiss: A Discord Anthology." By Aetheling.

Remember to like, comment and subscribe.


End file.
